


What Is Love?

by BasementVampire



Category: DCU, Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley loved him; of course she did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Is Love?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic I got the urge to write. I'll definitely be exploring the dynamics of Joker and Harley's relationship more in the future, but for now, here's this. Enjoy! :)

It wasn't that Harley didn't love him; she did.  Sometimes, she just wondered if this was how things were supposed to be.

It wasn't like this in the movies—there was none of the screaming and degrading and hitting.  She never saw Ryan Gosling smack his girl around.  But then, that was fiction.  Harley figured, that's just not how things are in real life.

And it wasn't that she didn't love him.  She did, of course, she loved her Puddin'.  But sometimes, she just wished she were in a movie, and not real life.  Maybe if she was on the big screen, there wouldn't be so much hurt.  Maybe, if this was a cutesy chick-flick, her Puddin' would greet her at the door with a kiss and a bouquet of roses; instead, Harley was scared for him to come home, lest he be in one of his moods and take it out on her.

But she loved him—of course she did.  She loved him and she couldn't live without him, and she knew he felt the same way about her.  So Harley learned to deal with it.  She was willing to put up with the tears and broken bones if it meant being with him.

Yeah, maybe her life wasn't a fairytale.  But she'd learned that sometimes, you have to suffer for the things you love.


End file.
